Nita Light Blog Entries
Due to the length and amount of blog entries, they have been put onto this page to avoid clutter on Nita Light's main page. Spring Room Update Nita has started to resume working on her bedroom and updating it. She chose to do something small in order to show-off the brand new floral spring weather. Using some different felts she cut a bunch of flowers out and using fabric glue she stuck them onto a plain lampshade she found at some thrift store. Once Spring ends, she can just switch lampshades. She then asks how else she could give her room some floral updates. Glow In The Dark Animals Nita asks the earthlings if they know about an earth creature glows like she does, its called "bioluminescence", which means something in their bodies has them naturally glowing. Nita then mentions one, this being the firefly (also known as the lightning bug) are beetles that come out during the night to light up the sky. They can be fun to catch but she suggests you let them go afterwards. She then asks what other glowing earth creatures their are. Rope Climb Nita is explaining that today in gym class everyone had to climb the rope attached to the ceiling. The gym teacher claims it to be a way to test one's upper body strength. Underneath the rope there are some mats, so if someone falls they'll have a soft landing. Nita was kind of concerned due to a lack of arm strength. She thinks that Una and Tula used their cosmic quirks however, since they got down so easily. Malie also was quick due to having her four arms, while Mae had a hard time because her metal body wasn't made for rope climbing. Alie also seemed to struggle as she got tired near the top and as a result started lighting up, causing the lights in the gym to start flickering. Nita admits that rope climbing is a physical challenge for her, but it's nothing new. Each day they're all learning new things and coming across new challenges. She asks what challenges the readers may have done lately before ending the entry. Startistic Talent The talent show is the very first day of Febuary. For the Talent Show, Nita plans to display some of her best art. She's been watercolor painting, sculturing, color pencil drawing and much much more! For the sculpting she's made it out of found items like creating a star from paperclips and bits of foil. Nita asks the readers if they like art and what the most creative thing they have ever made. Bedroom Makeover Nita has decided to give her room a makeover. While she loves to use her energy pod, she knows that on Earth, people use beds. She drew out some cool designs to give her room a space update. She plans to paint her walls purple and add some glow in the dark stars to the ceiling. Nita also plans to change her dresser by taking the plain knobs away and replacing them with glittery star shaped knobs. She also plans to put up dangling white lights. With that in mind, she asks the readers what they do to show their personality in their bedrooms. Kwanzaa Nita excitedly comments on how many cool celebrations occur in the month of December. She wishes everyone a happy Kwanzaa and explains what it is, and how long it is. She also explains what Kwanzaa means, "First Fruits", from the Swahili words "matunda ya kwanza". She then goes on to discuss the tradition of lighting a candle to celebrate the seven principles: Unity, self-determination, Collective work and responsibility, cooperative economics, purpose, creativity, and faith. At the end, meaningful gifts and a wonderful feast take place. Nita asks everyone reading if they celebrate Kwanzaa. Fashion DIY: No-Sew Scarf Nita has blogged today to teach readers how they can make their own fashionable, comfortable fleece scarf. For this DIY project, you need: 2 types of fleece material, a ruler, scissors, fabric glue, and parental permission. She tells the reader to pick some fleece material, or go to the fabric store to pick 2, then find a clear, safe, neat area. Measure a piece of each fleece about 36 inches long and about 4 inches wide. Then lay one strip of fabric one on top of each other and use fabric glue to seal the long edges together. Use scissors to cut one inch sections on the short ends, then tie the loose ends together into a knot. Giving the scarf a cute fringe. She then asks what other crafts she could try. Sledding Yesterday the girls went sledding! Nita mentions that it mostly went well... Since Mae is a robot, her weight affected the sled greatly, causing it to sink into the snow. Her sled needed an extra hard push. On their sled, Una kept getting excited and would start to float, causing the weight to change and they kept tumbling! No one got hurt and eventually she managed to control her floating, but then Alie's excitement and the heat from her electrical glow caused some of the snow to melt, causing them to go even faster. Nita asks the readers for some sledding tips. Winter Holidays Nita is curious about the upcoming holidays of December. She mentions the many different things she has heard, like decorating trees, lighting candles, exchanging presents. Though she isn't sure which tradition goes with what Holiday. And so, she asks the readers to tell her about the holidays and how to celebrate them. Get Social! Everyone is having so much fun getting to know Earth. They have documented all of their great adventures on some cool websites like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Pinterest. Plus this website and Youtube! Nita then leaves some links behind and ends the blog entry. My Halloween Costume: Nita Light Nita decided to discuss what she plans to dress up as for Halloween: A ghost! She doesn't really know much about them and had to do a little bit of research. But she came across all sorts of spooky stories in books and found some cool ideas online. Since her arms are clear and her face tends to glow, she thinks she would make the perfect ghost. She'll wear a long white dress with flowing sleeves, then add a chain belt and necklace. She even plans to use some glitter hairspray to give her hair a shimmery ghostly effect. She asks the readers what they think, then asks if they think her earth friends would like it. Fall Weather Nita has been amazed by the weather change taking place on Earth lately. When she first landed it was sunny and warm but now it is Fall and she's beginning to see how Earth weather and things change with each season. The temperature is dropping, leaves on trees are slowly changing into different colors. She compares it to an outfit change for nature, then mentions how much she adores the neat change in earth fashions, to adapt to the weather and season. She loves the boots, scarves, and sweaters too! She then considers going to the Mall to get some fall fashions and asks the reader what they like most about the Fall. Laser Tag Nita introduces herself before cutting straight to the point: The girls and their earth friends went to play Laser Tag over the past weekend because of the fun they all had Cosmic Bowling. Nita points out how easy it was for her to hide since she glows in the dark, she was able to just blend right in with the cool glow in the dark designs. After the first round, everybody wanted her on their team! After they played for a bit, they all stopped to have Pizza, then played a few arcade games. Nita definitely wants to go back there again and asks the readers/viewers what cool things they have done with their friends. Cosmic Bowling Adventure Nita discusses the groups recent weekend cosmic bowling. It was a lot of fun and she liked throwing the ball down the lane to see how many pins she could hit. The colorful lights reminded them of home also and she mentions how some of them did good, while others didn't. Alie would light up and blend in with all the different colors, the other bowlers thought it was cool, they didn't laugh at her or anything! Nita then mentions how her face glowed in the dark too. She is very happy that people are beggining to accept their quirks. Nita then ends the blog asking about Laser Tag and she wants to consider trying it sometime. Movie Glow Over the weekend the girls had gone to the movies to see ParaNorman. Nita loved the popcorn and slushy drinks but she had a very embarrassing thing happen to her.. When they dimmed the lights in the movie room, the only thing still glowing brightly where the screen and her face! Nita explains how her face tends to glow brightly in the dark. The light coming from her was causing distraction from the movie and many people kept asking her to turn off the light but there's no way she can. But luckily, Una let Nita borrow her hoodie so that she could cover most of it up. Which made many others very happy. Carnival Foods Nita liked a whole bunch of things in the carnival the girls went to that weekend. Like the lights, rides, and games. But her favorite part was getting to try the many new earth foods. Like caramel apples, which she loved the sweet crunchiness of, and Hot dogs, which she put a whole bunch of toppings on. Some gave her a funny look when she put salt on them, but she thinks it tasted very good anyway and asks what other earth foods she should try out. Meet Nita Light! Nita describes herself to the reader as she explains how she just landed on Earth to join the others. She also had brought their Novi Stars Energy Pod, calling it the very coolest way to hang out, float around, and re-energize. She is still trying to get used to living on Earth but all of her friends have been filling her in on all of the cool Earth stuff! Nita then begins to describe herself some more, such as interest and what not. She then mentions how much fun she can be as sleepovers, since her entire face glows at night along with the rest of her body! She then asks what important things she may need to know about Earth. Beauty Sleep Nita apologizes for speaking her language and explains how she's still getting used to earth language so she sometimes slips up. Introducing herse, Nita goes on to say that her friends all give her advice and so have the readers. She thanks them, then mentions trying to sleep in an Earth Bed for the first time, bu it was a little weird for her and she kept trying to get comfty. She likes the pillow the most, since its soft and fluffy, and felt nice underneath her head. She explains how usually she just goes into her energy pod and floats around in the enti-gravity to rest htis way. Nita then mentions that she has to leave since Mae wants to tell her about gravity and show her skating skills. Nita is a little concerned that she'll crash into her by accident! Category:Blogs